


A heartbeat away

by IsaacDowney



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Multi, Please don't read this if you're here for Sylvain and Felix they just die is all, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/pseuds/IsaacDowney
Summary: Linhardt stares at Sylvain’s dead body. His red hair and blood blending, indiscernible. Empty brown eyes, cold smile, a hand still on his lance. They weren’t even friends. They merely existed in the same place, at the same time. And now Linhardt has his blood on his hands and he feels sick, feverish, the battlefield’s noises muffled behind him. The sound of his beating heart takes over, fast and deadly.Linhardt hears someone call out for the dead man, but his brain does not process it. It’s only when he sees black boots enter his vision that he slowly looks up at Felix.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	A heartbeat away

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this while listening to this magnificent work from Jean-Michel Blais: https://youtu.be/CrQp_W6KxeA?list=RDZEko1_Ww3tU

Linhardt stares at Sylvain’s dead body. His red hair and blood blending, indiscernible. Empty brown eyes, cold smile, a hand still on his lance. 

Linhardt remembers his bright smile, his never ending chatter, the foolish innocence of youth on his face. He remembers that one time in the dining hall Sylvain had slipped behind him while he was dozing off and had quietly redone his ponytail. The many times he had woken up Linhardt at the library, only then to lie about why he was here in the first place. The little smiles they shared when waving at each other. 

They weren’t even friends. They merely existed in the same place, at the same time. And now Linhardt has his blood on his hands and he feels sick, feverish, the battlefield’s noises muffled behind him. The sound of his beating heart takes over, fast and deadly. He pants, chokes, tries to breathe properly only to grab his own head and tug at his hair. It’s not the first time he kills. It’s not even the first time he kills a former classmate. But each time he always makes sure not to look down but now - Sylvain’s eyes are judging him. 

“Sylvain?! Where are you?” 

Linhardt hears someone call out for the dead man, but his brain does not process it. It’s only when he sees black boots enter his vision that he slowly looks up at Felix.

Felix’ eyes meet Linhardt’s, and he stares at him for a short moment, as if wondering why the mage isn’t healing himself if he is still alive- only to quickly find out Linhardt isn’t covered in his own blood. His wide black eyes stare profoundly into Sylvain’s cracked skull and Linhardt almost wishes he was the one laying dead instead. 

“Sylvain?” Felix calls out and is met by silence. 

The moment stretches forever, Linhardt’s breathing growing heavy. He has to stand up and fight- but his body doesn’t answer him. Is he really going to die here? He hasn’t even studied Petra’s crest yet, has not taken Caspar fishing like he said he would, has not thanked Bernadetta for her last drawing, has not made Ferdinand taste his favorite tea, has not seen Edelgard and Hubert’s new world. He hasn’t even said I love you to Byleth yet.

A tear rolls down Felix’ cheek and with a trembling hand he reaches out for his sword. The despair on his face slowly transforms into hate as he takes a step toward Linhardt. 

“You-” 

It’s the first time Felix talks to him. Linhardt has never interacted with him back in school, barely has any memories of seeing him there - except for that one time in the gardens when he saw Felix and Sylvain having lunch. He remembers staring at them and feeling envious of their hands brushing.

Linhardt finally breathes. He isn’t sure why, but he almost feels peaceful as he offers his head to Felix. 

He hears metal piercing flesh and the sound of a body falling down. Linhardt absolutely despises the relief washing through him in waves. Whoever just saved him let go of their weapon and rush to check on him, cup his face. He meets Byleth’s worried eyes.

He doesn’t have to say a word for Byleth to understand what is going on. Byleth hugs and squeezes him tightly, so tightly Linhardt fears he might shatter into a million pieces. 

“Never again-” Byleth says, voice hoarse and wet. “Don’t ever give up again.”

Linhardt watches Felix crawl toward Sylvain, muttering nonsense about a promise, only to die before he reaches his hand. Linhardt can’t help but laugh - and then he cries his heart out. 

Byleth never gets any promises out of him after that.

**Author's Note:**

> comment "you have ruined my day" if you read :v


End file.
